


Have you ever

by booseokk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseokk/pseuds/booseokk
Summary: A story of sexual experimentation..."It seemed that every time Seungkwan took a moment to notice Seokmin’s presence, there was a different girl hanging off his side. Seungkwan had heard the rumours that he always stopped the relationship when things got… physical and that he had never actually kissed any of the many girlfriends he’d had."&"From a young age, Seungkwan just assumed he was straight. He’d only ever had crushes on girls, but as he matured he started to question, Is the only reason I exclusively like girls because that’s just how I've been taught to be?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first attempt at some form of smut in a long, LONG time! But, I actually really like this fic and I am quite happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoy <3

The blonde haired boy sat snuggly in the roots of the tall cherry blossom tree, his focus being absorbed by a small poem sitting in the palm of his right hand. His left hand was placed as a barrier between the jagged tree trunk and his head. Beside him was a lunch box full of sliced up apples, mandarin segments and a small helping of kimchi fried rice. This was a normal way to spend a lunch break for Seungkwan and he very much enjoyed the soft silence that surrounded him, only being broken ever so often with the sound of a bird call or rustling leaves. 

He looked up from his book to notice that Lee Seokmin was heading his way. He assumed the boy was just going to walk straight past him or go and pick up a football he may have punted near him. So, Seungkwan shrugged it off and returned to his book. The poems in his book were beautiful, the passion of the author oozed out of them and the topics varied from whimsical love stories to brutal psychotic rampage. Though, much to his surprise, Seokmin had just sat down next to him forcing Seungkwan to pull himself out of the comfort of fiction and into cold reality. 

He looked up to see the older boy sitting cross-legged, his nerves plain to see.

Lee Seokmin was a popular guy, he was especially popular with the ladies. It seemed that every time Seungkwan took a moment to notice Seokmin’s presence, there was a different girl hanging off his side. Seungkwan had heard the rumours that he always stopped the relationship when things got… physical and that he had never actually kissed any of the many girlfriends he’d had.

Seokmin glanced side to side sketchily before he started to speak. “Seungkwan.” He uttered, seeing if he could catch the attention of the younger.

“Yes?” Seungkwan replied eyebrows furrowed wondering what the heck was going on.

“You’re, uh, gay right?” Seokmin close to whispered.

Seungkwan was completely dumbfounded. His usually soft and composed attitude was ripped to shreds. 

“Um, well…” Seungkwan truly didn't know what to say. So he decided to pack up his stuff and get out of this awkward situation as fast as he could. Plus, the soft silence that he so dearly loved had been broken, so he didn't see much point in staying anyway. 

“Seungkwan!” Seokmin yelped as he reached out to grab the boys wrist, thus stopping the packing of his satchel.

“I asked… if you were gay.”

“I know that, but, why would you want to know?” Seungkwan was sure this was some type of sick joke. He had never known Seokmin to be a practical joker but he wouldn't put it past him.

Seokmin looked away from the boy and released his hand with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair and continued to look just to the side of Seungkwan’s face. 

Seungkwan, who was now more intrigued by Seokmin’s query than annoyed, decided to give a proper response.  
“If I'm being completely honest, I’m not sur-“

The class bell’s loud ring took control of Seungkwan’s ear and interrupted his confession.

“Oh well, I have to get to English class now!” Seokmin beamed, his tone much different from the one he had at the start of the conversation. “I’ve enjoyed talking to you very much Seungkwannie! In fact, I want to talk to your more! Hmm, how about 8?”

Seungkwan was more confused than he had ever been before, there were a multitude of reasons but the main two were; 1. 8, what? And 2. Did he just call me Seungkwannie?

But before he could articulate his confusion Seokmin stood up and placed a hand out in front of him, gesturing for Seungkwan to take it. Seungkwan did as he was silently told and grasped the older’s hand in order to be pulled up from his seated position. 

“Okay, I’ll see you at 8 then!” and with that, Seokmin was off, leaving a blank-faced Seungkwan standing alone under the blooming tree. His hair was tussled lightly by the wind and his loose white button up shirt was also being thrown around. 

Picking up his satchel he floated off to class, where he would spend the following hour thinking about Lee Seokmin, the tall, smiley and intriguing boy who just invited himself over to his house. 

——

The first thing that entered Seungkwan’s mind when he got home was, Fuck.

He swung open the door to see that his bedroom was a complete mess. Half finished art assignments and thick antique books spilled off of his desk like a waterfall. Pillows and bed sheets were not at home on his bed but instead thrown haphazardly all around his mess of a place. His clothes proved problematic too, a wonderful arrangement of greys, whites, pinks and blues (his signature colours of course) were sprawled out all across the floor, much like how Seungkwan would like to be after realising that if Lee Seokmin were coming into his house, it better be clean. 

He threw his bag up on the hook and plugged his phone into his speakers, ready to begin the process of cleaning. 

Slowly but surely the hours ticked by. After a dinner break, more cleaning and some episodes of “Moorim School” 8 pm was rearing its ugly head. Not to say Seungkwan wasn't looking forward to seeing Seokmin, more, he wasn't looking forward to having to discuss the subject of his sexuality, something he had struggled with for quite some time.

You see, from a young age, Seungkwan just assumed he was straight. He’d only ever had crushes on girls, but as he matured he started to question, Is the only reason I exclusively like girls because that’s just how I've been taught to be? Of course, his thirteen-year-old self didn’t think that up all on its own. It was only when he started reading foreign books about phycology and social impacts on sexual orientation that he started to question his own. 

Seungkwan rushed to the door after hearing 3 faint knocks, he didn’t want his mother or sister to get to there before he did. His shaky hand hovered over the door handle, he took a deep breath; a shore ditch attempt at regaining his composure. He pulled open the oak wood door to reveal an ever-smiling Seokmin.

Does this boy ever stop smiling? Seungkwan wondered.

But in truth it didn't bother him too much, actually, he found Seokmin’s persistent grin rather cute.

Seokmin eyed the younger boy up and down, admiring his outfit. Dark blue ripped jeans hugged his legs perfectly, matched with an oversized white t-shirt and long gray cardigan. He really did look good. Seokmin caught himself out of his daydream and realised, since when am I so… gay?

Seungkwan invited his guest in and ushered him into his, now immaculate, bedroom. Each taking a seat on the bed Seungkwan could sense Seokmin’s nerves yet again.

“So,” Seokmin muttered, his cheeks blushing wildly. Never did he expect to be in Boo Seungkwan’s bedroom, something he had longed for, for quite some time. 

Shaking his head with a laugh Seungkwan also couldn't believe his current situation, but dare he say it Seokmin did look very cute under the dim lighting his bedroom provided.

“To answer your question from earlier Seokmin, yes, I think I am gay” Seungkwan provided extra emphasis on the “think”. “But why do you want to know? This obviously isn't a joke, since you've come to all this trouble.”

“No, it’s not a joke, this definitely not a joke.” 

Seungkwan nodded in reassurance. “Well, perhaps, do you think, you are ga-“

“I don’t know!” Seokmin exclaimed cutting the younger off. “All I know is that… I’ve been thinking a lot about, well, you recently” 

Seungkwan’s jaw dropped. “This explains a lot,” he thought. The rumours about Seokmin always breaking up with his girlfriends, it wasn't because he just wanted to play the field, it was because he had feelings for someone else.

For him.

Seungkwan couldn’t wrap his head around it. Of course, he had noticed Seokmin glancing in his direction a couple times, but with his reputation, Seungkwan was used to it. Never would he imagine the glances not to be judgemental but, admiring. 

Seokmin, who was rather keen on changing the subject after his surprise confession decided to inquire about the blonde haired boy, “Seungkwan, have you ever kissed a boy?”

Seungkwan looked down, his cheeks tinting soft pink. “No” he responded truthfully.

“I wonder what it feels like,” Seokmin mentioned as he daydreamed, head facing the open window. 

Seungkwan looked up at the boy, his bare cheek on prime display. Seungkwan almost thought it was too perfect to kiss; he didn’t want to ruin its clarity. But that didn't stop him.

He pushed himself forward with the power in his legs and placed a small peck on Seokmin’s cheek. 

Seokmin turned to face him with a big grin.

“I meant on the lips.”

Now, he was obviously trying to push his luck.

“Oh, he is going to be like this is he,” Seungkwan thought, and in no time at all he had thrown himself onto Seokmin and started a full blown kiss. 

Their lips smashed together like waves on a seashore. With neither of them being particularly experienced at this, it was all about getting into the right motions. 

Nevertheless, Seungkwan was in pure bliss, all the poems he had read about love and lust had never made quite as much sense to him as they did now. Seokmin’s tongue entered the others mouth and started to explore, Seungkwan quickly did the same. 

Unwillingly, Seungkwan had to break from the kiss, his thighs (the only thing keeping him upright) were beginning to throb in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Seokmin asked in a cute and loving tone. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just-“

He pushed himself up with his hands as his legs tried to find a comfortable position, though he wasn't very successful. 

Seokmin noticed the younger’s pain and only after a few seconds thought pulled him up to be sitting on his own lap. Seungkwan draped his hands around the tanned boy's neck and leaned in for a sort of thank you kiss, which of course was turned into a sort of make out session. 

Seungkwan found himself wanting more of Seokmin’s body, being greedy he pulled down the collar of his shirt and began to place small kisses down his jaw and collar bone. Seokmin’s arms held tight around the boy's waist making their chests, and crotches, rub against one another.

Purely in the hot heat of the moment Seokmin ripped off Seungkwan’s shirt and forced him down on his back, the older boy lay over him, now with full access to Seungkwan’s torso, he went to town. Seungkwan squirmed under him, love bites and sloppy kisses covered his stomach, all leading down to one place. His pants. 

This is where Seungkwan flipped the switch, all in one fluid movement he swapped places with his now shirtless lover and began to unzip his jeans. Seokmin’s length sprung free revealing its already rather hard form. 

Seungkwan looked up into the other boy's eyes and grins spread across both of their faces. “Do it” Seokmin ordered and with that Seungkwan placed a hand at the base of his cock and started to pump. His hands went up in down and it was more than obvious that Seokmin was enjoying it, but Seungkwan needed more. He stopped with his hands and began to kiss the head. His lips were soft and gentle, showing just how nervous he really was.

Once he was comfortable Seungkwan decided it was time. He slowly lowered his mouth over Seokmin’s member, the head grazing the back of his throat. He didn't mind though, Seokmin’s soft moans were enough to keep him going. He began to bob his head, each time lightly grazing his bottom teeth along the back of Seokmin’s cock.

Due to Seokmin’s sheer inexperience, he was already very close to climaxing. 

“Seung- Seungkwan I’m getting close”

This was enough to send Seungkwan into overdrive, his mouth closed tighter around Seokmin’s cock and he went harder and faster than ever before. He wanted Seokmin to cum right down his throat, he knew he could take it. 

After a few more seconds of that Seokmin released a hot load into Seungkwan’s mouth, and to his dismay, Seungkwan swallowed every, single, drop of it. 

The older boy fell flat on his back, his chest rising and falling with each harsh breath. Seungkwan decided to snuggle up next to the boy and noticed his near frantic state.

“Ar- Are you okay? I'm sorry if I was bad, first time and all.”

Seokmin swiveled onto his side, taking Seungkwan’s cheek in his hand and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. “Yes darling, I am okay. I’m more than okay, I jus-“  
Seokmin bit his tongue at his shocking attempt at being cute that was about to turn very cringe.

“I just lived my dream.”

Seungkwan visibly shuddered at Seokmin’s horrible wording and snuggled deeper into his bare skin.


End file.
